party with a grenda
by star the rebel
Summary: Mabel's best friend from her home dimension pays a visit and feels threatened by Mabel's new friendship with Dipper.


**Party with a grenda**

Dipper and Mabel pines sat around a table eat dipper famous (well not yet but they with be-soon) super-triple-decker-nachos. "wow. I didn't know that triangle food could be so tasty. This are warnicornishous!" Mabel said, using another gravitanian term that dipper took as 'they are good.' "they are pretty good, considering the fact that _I_ made them" dipper pointed out. As Mabel had figured out pretty quickly, dipper in the kitchen was like a bull in a china shop. But at least his nachos were delicious. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" Mabel shouted before anyone could stop her. "eek! Big buff princess grenda girl! What are you doing here?" Mabel asked the rather large female at the door. A horn was stuck straight threw her head and dipper didn't question how it had gotten there. "I'm here to party girl! Sorry candy couldn't come, she's hasn't come out very well at… _st Olga's school for wayward princess._ " Grenda said, whispering the last part. Mabel gasped. "Candy is at st Olga's? Oh my god! We have to help the poor soul!" from what he had now gathered, st Olga's was not the nicest place. If Mabel didn't like it, then it had to bad. Mabel literally loved everything. Except Gideon and st Olga's. "Dipper this Grenda, my BFF and Grenda, this Dipper my other BFF." Grenda nodded and dipper could have sworn that he saw something cross her face that looked a lot like anger. "Soo grenda girl what are you doing 'ere?" Mabel asked grenda who smiled and suddenly looked like she was choking and pulled out a pair of jewelled scissors. "we are going to party to night! You, me and earth turd!" grenda said pointing to both teens as she addressed them. "Hey I am not a turd!" dipper told grenda angrily as grenda poked her tongue out at him. "Well then earth turd, party girl, you ready to party?" Grenda said and stretched some of the words out to make them sound a little better than what they already did. Mabel started jumping up and down as grenda used the scissors to slice straight up in the air, creating a portal to-dipper-didn't-want-to-know-where. Mabel grabbed dippers hand and before he could say or do anything, she pulled him through the portal. Grenda stayed behind for about 2 or 3 seconds to check for something that didn't appear there.

It took about 4 minutes after the portal closed for several people in black uniform to step our of a portal that screams continuously came through, in the most agonizing way. "she was here." One of the guards said, picking up some glitter and tasting it. The 2 of them disappeared as quickly as they came, through the portal.

"welcome to the bounce lounge earth turd! Careful not to fall over the edge, it make take some time to scrape your body off the pikes down there." Grenda shouted as she and Mabel went around and danced a little crazily. Dipper just stood there and didn't pay attention to anything until grenda got to close to him and pushed him slightly, causing him to fall back, almost going over the edge as Mabel pulled him up again. "dipper, be careful those edges are really sharp. Com' on you to lets get some photos." Mabel dragged both of her friends over to the photo booth, and surprisingly they all fit, considering Grenda's size. "smile!" Mabel said and started taking several photos. "Okay, now just you 2. I wanna see my besties become besties!" Mabel said and exited the boot. Grenda smiled as she watched her best friend leave, but the second Mabel looked away, she became very frightening and manipulative. "listen up earth turd, this night is for me and Mabel. _Me and Mabel._ Not you not any other person. Ruin this night for me and I'll skewer you in half with my horn, you got it? Dipper nodded carefully. Before grenda stepped out of the booth. Dipper exited the booth and made his way over to Mabel. "Ah Mabel, can I talk to you for a second? It's about Grenda," Dipper said, his face filled with worry. Mabel nodded and looked at him, paying him her complete and utter attention. "Well, she is, you know a little wild and crazy and she threatened to skewer my neck!" Dipper said angrily. Mabel nodded carefully before continuing. "Well…she can get a little rough sometimes but I am sure that that is nothing to worry about. It'll all work out in the wash." Mabel said, not noticing the portal opening a little way behind her. but Grenda did. "Hey guys," she said, flouting over to them. "I, ah, know this cool dimension that we should, ah, totally go to now," Grenda told them , her voice shaking slightly as she pulled out the dimensional scissors. Mabel let out a yelp of happiness. "YEAH! LETS GO, GO, GO!" the Mewman princess shouted, extremely excited and Grenda cut a portal open to the world of video games. "You know, if we are all going to the dimension of the land of video games, you two should totally verse each other in a game of horse lance-lance horse!" Mabel said as Dipper looked at her confused and Grenda give a yell. "Hope your ready Earth turd, cause I'm gonna whoop your a** so hard that you will never forget it." Grenda said, looking at him enough to make Dipper very uncomfortable. He put his hands up, almost like he was surrendering to Grenda. "Heh, heh, yeah sure lets totally do that, I mean, it sound like a um, wonderful idea." Dipper said nervously as Grenda finished opening up the portal. Mabel was the first to jump through it, with Dipper following close behind her, so as not to get trapped in their current dimension all alone, and Grenda backing up the rear, checking that nobody was looking for them. She shut the portal down.

End of party with a Grenda part 1

"Aw, girl this place is so sweet!" Mabel said as they exited the portal, which Dipper noticed closed by himself.

Grenda looked around and scoffed, as if she knew that there were better places than this to be.

"Hey! You two should play a game together, whilst I go get some ice so that you don't sweat your faces off!" Mabel said, far to cheerfully for Dipper's likings.

The female gravitanian walked away, and Grenda grabbed Dipper and dragged him to a dance, dance revolution game in the corner.

Dipper rolled his eyes. He knew this game, they had it back home!

Of course, since Grenda was so competitive, and Dipper was so good at the game, the first round went on for a very long time, and gathered a small crowd to come watch them.

By the time that the teens finished their game, they were both hot and sweaty, with Mabel nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Earth Turd! I'm gonna go find my girl and then I'll come back! Got it? Good!" Grenda said, before the female ran off to find her friend, who was nowhere to be found.

It didn't take Grenda long to find Mabel. The ice line appeared to be very long, so it was no wonder why Mabel had taken so long.

When Mabel had finished getting the ice, as well as paying for it (because they made the princess of _Gravity Falls_ pay for her ice) Grenda went up to her, scissors in hand.

She looked around once more, before grabbing Mabel and dragging her around the corner.

"Ah, hey girl, I heard of this other dimension that is really cool, and yes, before you ask, Dipper is already there. I sent him there so that he could check it out before we got there, so yeah, lets go! And now, if you don't mind!"

Grenda grabbed her scissors to make a large portal to go to the new dimension. Once the portal was made, the big buff just about flung her friend through it, before entering herself.

She looked around one last time, just in time to see the guards catching her eye. She disappeared through the portal, closing it before the guards saw her.

"Ah, hey Grenda? Mabel? Where are you guys?" Dipper asked, standing just behind the guards, who turned around immediately and grabbed him.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THIS DIMENSION, UNLESS YOU LIVE HERE! GET OUT!" One of the guards shouted, the other grabbing Dipper's shoulder.

On the other side of the portal, Mabel and Grenda were partying hard. The two girls were seemingly very happy.

"Hey Grenda, when are we going to see Dipper? I mean, I think that he would like this kind of stuff, you know? And I think that he would really, really like this place! Well, who wouldn't?" Mabel said, turning to Grenda.

Grenda let out a short laugh before speaking. "Oh, Earth Turd? I left him in the other dimension! Only regret is that I don't get to see his face when he realizes that we left him there!"

Mabel blinked and punched her friend. Grenda stumbled back, her mind trying to process what had just happened.

"What was that for!?" Grenda asked, her face fuming with rage. Her expression had turned deadly, she was fuming with rage.

"Well, in case you didn't know, Dipper is my friend to! I don't apricate it when my friends fight, because, look, I know that you don't like Dipper, but I do, okay? And you can't just leave your friend's friend in another dimension, okay Grenda!?" Mabel just about shouted at Grenda, who looked even madder now.

"WELL! I'M SORRY THAT I WAS SO SELFISH WHEN I JUST WANTED A NIGHT WITH MY BEST FRIEND BEFORE I HAVE TO GO TO ST OLGA'S, WHERE I WILL PROBABLY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Grenda shouted back at Mabel, who looked shocked.

The Gravitanian princess looked like she was trying to process the information as best as she could.

"Wha….why didn't you tell me? Then, I am sure that Dipper would have been fine to stay home whilst we went out, okay?" Mabel whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Grenda grabbed out her scissors and opened up a portal. It seemed to be the portal back to the dimension in which Dipper was in.

"Come on, let's go get Earth turd…" Grenda said, a little sadder than before.

The corners of Mabel's mouth turned up slightly, into a genuine smile, not like her usual goofy smile.

The princess gave her best friend a hug, before the two girls entered the portal to find their friend.

On the other side of the portal, the guards had Dipper tied to a chair, blinking a light on and off to try and make him tell them where Grenda was. Of course, he didn't know.

"RAINBOW SPARKLY GLITTER PAW!" Mabel shouted, as sparkly rainbow glitter paws erupted from her wand, shooting the guards away.

Grenda grabbed Dipper from the chair that he had been tied to. The trio ran away as fast as they could, trying to get away from the guards.

Of course, the inhabitants of the gaming dimension decided to gang up on them, so the chase was over fairly quickly.

"BIG BUFF GRENDA!" A thundering voice shouted, as Mabel and Grenda shared a glance. A large portal opened up, and out of it came a large Big Buff that Dipper presumed was Grenda's father.

"Oh, hey daddy! What is up?" Grenda said, trying to sound cool.

"Grenda, you know what we are here for. Say good bye to your friends, so that we may go, okay?" king big buff said, addressing his daughter.

"Yeah, okay. Hey Mabes, thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it, and I want to give you these, okay?" Grenda dug into her jeans, and grabbed her friend's hand, before laying the scissors on it.

"Use them well," She winked at Mabel, who winked back. "And Earth Turd, protect my best friend. Or else. And, also, I guess you aren't that bad. Just don't let it go to your head, okay?"

Dipper smiled at Grenda, who finally smiled back at him.

The big buff walked out with her father and the many guards that had appeared. They seemed quite happy with themselves.

"SO, do you know how to use those things?" Dipper asked Mabel, who was looking at her newly equipped scissors. The gravitanian princess shook her head, looking up at her human friend.

"Nope, but let's try them anyway!"


End file.
